Do I love you Freckles or what?
by Arsinoe.romana
Summary: OS Skate suite à l'épisode 302 pas très spoilerisant. Sawyer découvre ses sentiments et les dévoile mais... Reviews acceptées avec immense plaisir!


Os Skate (3x02)

Do I love you Freckles…?

Disclaimer : tout le monde de Lost appartient à J.J. Abrams… par contre Ramona est à moi ! Na ! Il s'agit juste d'un nom et pas du tout d'un personnage important lol mais je voulais le souligner, pas que vous croyez que je n'ai aucune créativité… Bon j'arrête d'écrire des idioties, à votre fic… à votre SKATE !

La nuit coulait agréablement sur l'île. Un rideau couleur d'encre qui rendait tout plus étouffé. Les bruits, les lumières, les pensées.

Le regard d'acier de Sawyer fixait les barreaux rougeoyants des cages. Il sentait en lui un calme profond, comme si la rage dont il avait été envahi la veille avait été balayée par le rude travail. Il voyait un pâle fragment de lune de sa position. Un croissant blafard qui semblait le dévisager.

Il se leva lentement dans la direction de Kate. Elle dormait paisiblement, couverte de sa robe à fleurs. Ses boucles brunes encadraient comme de la soie son profil angélique. Un ange… ainsi elle lui apparaissait. Un mirage dans une situation désespérée, un ange gardien pour le consoler…

Il sentait encore le goût de ses lèvres sucrées, la brûlure de ce baiser passionné qu'elle lui avait accordé. Et la force avec laquelle elle s'était révoltée quand _ils _avaient voulu le blesser. Et ses larmes… comme son visage était tragiquement doux quand les larmes argentées coulaient sur ses joues. Kate… une femme dont le mystère semblait se percer, mais était-ce donc seulement une apparence ?

Et elle lui faisait confiance.

Cette réflexion tomba sur lui telle un éclair. Un grand sourire illumina son visage, soulignant ses fossettes sarcastiques. Oui, elle lui faisait confiance. Et c'était une sensation agréable que de se sentir responsable.

_Flash-back_

_Un rire clair. Une masse de cheveux blonds. Un sourire moqueur et éffronté._

_-James, James ! Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un t'as jamais pris au sérieux, trésor !_

_-Vraiment, poupée… je crois comprendre que j'ai d'autres atouts, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Une boutade lancée ironiquement, pour ne pas dévoiler ses sentiments. Ramona avait raison… mais cela allait changer._

_Sawyer… il allait le finir. Et lui, il ferait mieux de le prendre au sérieux._

_Une grimace méchante vint prendre place sur son beau visage. Ses yeux devinrent glacials, et impénétrables. Un masque de fer venait de s'emparer de lui._

_Sawyer… j'aurai ta peau. Un jour. _

Il chassa ces souvenirs de son esprit. Tout semblait si lointain en ce moment… une légère brise s'élevait, douce. Elle releva un pan de la robe de la jeune femme, dévoilant son corps parfait. Sawyer sourit à nouveau, béat. Un sentiment jamais connu avait pris possession de son cœur. Une douceur sucrée, une passion sans fin… et une inattendue sérénité. Les regards de Kate étaient comme du miel, comme un baume qui apaisait ses blessures. Amour. Amour était cette émotion nouvelle. Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour. Même Cassidy ne lui avait jamais inspiré une telle ardeur mêlée d'une si grande envie de la protéger. Le sourire s'étirait encore, félin mais tendre. Ses yeux gris pétillaient dans le noir. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, un geste banal qu'il effectua sans s'en rendre compte.

Il se leva complètement et s'approcha des barreaux. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller… il voulait juste l'observer, la couver de son regard, la protéger de ces brutes…

S'_ils_ lui tordaient le moindre cheveu…

Une rafale plus violente que les précédentes tira la jeune femme hors de son sommeil.

-Hey.

Aucune réponse. Juste un sourire doux, un sourire tendre tel que Kate n'en avait jamais vus sur le beau blond.

-Pas de sommeil, Sawyer ?

-Oh tu sais avec un tel spectacle !

Kate, elle aussi, s'accouda aux barreaux. Quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à des larmes pesait sur son visage. Une expression de mélancolie si intense… comme quand _ils_ l'avaient mise dans la cage, quand elle l'avait revu.

-Tout va bien Freckles ?

Elle semblait encore endormie.

-Non… rien ne va plus, Sawyer. Rien ne va plus.

-Vraiment ?

Une question inutile, stupide, qui voletait dans l'air jusqu'à la rejoindre.

Et tout à coup, de façon totalement inattendue, elle se mit à pleurer. Entendre ces sanglots brisait le cœur de Sawyer, comme autant de coups de poignard qu'on lui aurait infligé.

-Ne pleures pas Sweetheart...

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, cherchant son regard dans la lumineuse obscurité de la nuit tropicale. Le silence qui s'était installé était dense, apaisant, sincère.

Et rempli de mots d'amour.

Un pâle sourire éclaira un instant le visage de Kate.

Sawyer, lui, regardait par terre. Après un long moment, il dit très, très doucement, comme s'il ne voulait être entendu que du vent et des étoiles.

-I love you Freckles.

Une tendresse si immense se dégageait de ces quelques mots… une brèche s'était ouverte dans son cœur et était là, béante, impossible à refermer. Une brèche qu'une douce fugitive avait augmenté, jour après jour.

Jusqu'à cet aveu. Jusqu'à ces mots que jamais aucune femme n'avait entendu venir de lui… Sauf…

_-I love you Mummy !_

_-I love you too._

_…_

_BANG !_

Kate ne disait rien. Avait-elle entendu ? Elle semblait rêver, les yeux ouverts, elle semblait sur une autre planète.

La nuit était chaude mais autre chose réchauffait leurs cœurs.

Lentement, presque contre son envie, elle murmura quelques mots.

-Il faudrait que tu dormes, Sawyer. Avec tous les coups que tu as reçus _–A cause de moi, parce que tu voulais me protéger, Sawyer- _le travail te semblera encore plus dur demain. Tu as besoin de repos.

-Oui, tu as raison. Bonne nuit, Freckles.

-Bonne nuit, James.

C'était comme si l'enchantement s'était rompu. Le fil si fin sur lequel s'était élancé son tendre aveu n'avait pas tenu. Qu'importait-il ? Il ne savait même pas si…

Morphée vint l'accueillir dans ses bras avant qu'il ait fini sa pensée.

La nuit était toujours dense, limpide, et chaude.

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

Un rayon de soleil se glissa entre les cages, moqueur. L'aube s'était levée depuis peu colorant de rosée les environs. Les cris des oiseaux, les bruissements des arbres étaient les seuls bruits venant briser le silence matinal.

Kate se leva en bâillant, engourdie.

Elle repensa à la nuit qu'elle avait vécu…. Elle regarda Sawyer.

Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle aucun souvenir ?

Il lui semblait avoir raté quelque chose.

-Sawyer ?

-Mmhh ??

Ce qui ressemblait davantage à un grognement qu'à un bruitage humain fit comprendre à Kate que Sawyer était lui aussi éveillé.

-Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, cette nuit ? J'ai comme l'impression d'être passée à côté d'un évènement…

Il se leva à demi, et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, sûrement rien d'important.

THE END

Alors comment vous avez trouvé ? C'est juste une petite idée qui m'était venue, j'ai décidé de l'exploiter en cours de droit lol quand on s'ennui moi je dis vive les fans-fics !!

Un seul mot : reviewer !! mdr je plaisante mais vous savez une review fait toujours très très plaisir !!

Bizouxxx à tous ! Et vive SKATE !!!


End file.
